Question: $ \left(\dfrac{4}{5}\right)^{3}$
Solution: $= \left(\dfrac{4}{5}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{4}{5}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{4}{5}\right)$ $= \dfrac{16}{25}\cdot\left(\dfrac{4}{5}\right)$ $= \dfrac{64}{125}$